


Oh Non...

by ARDvark6713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARDvark6713/pseuds/ARDvark6713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet of Fleur's day not too long after she arrives at Hogwarts for the first time. It just so happens to be the snippet where she meets Hermione for the first time</p>
<p>Pre-Fleurmione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Non...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Rated T just in case.

 

I hate this school. I was freezing once I got off the carriage and haven’t warmed up since. It’s not even winter yet. The castle is drafty and confusing. It’s almost like the structure itself enjoys being difficult and mysterious. And the headmaster, the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore, tolerates a poltergeist zooming about and causing all sorts of mischief. I don’t understand Madame’s reverence for this school. I don’t. I just don’t see it. If this awful place weren’t bad enough, I also have to deal with the entire male population drooling at the very sight of me and my fellow classmates. They follow us around like ducklings. Drooling ducklings. I have better things to occupy my time. For instance, I have to try to make sure I can understand my new English professors. Because I’ll be damned if I let my grades slip now just because stupid change of scenery. Plus, I need to be on the top of my game anyway. I am a champion after all.

  
Thank Merlin I am the Beauxbatons champion. If I came to this forsaken place and didn’t get picked as champion I think I would have lost my mind. Between focusing on my school work and on being a champion I can almost forget how much I dislike this country. Almost. But I must say there is one highlight to this place. The library is exquisite. I love this school’s library. Especially considering the library in the carriage is only a travelling library and not nearly as comprehensive as the one back in France. I felt such relief when I saw the library. I was worried I’d be handicapped during the tournament because I wouldn’t have anywhere to go to study for the challenges. Thankfully, I was wrong. There’s one other plus to the library, it’s the only place I can lose my drooling ducklings. All I have to do is quickly weave in and out of the stacks and I’m golden. I think the glazed over look in their eyes explains why it’s so easy to lose them. Stupid thrall. They aren’t really paying attention. Not that I want their attention. It’s just nice to have an intelligent, drool free conversation every once and awhile. It would be really nice to have a conversation with someone from the host school but the boys are hopeless and the girls just glare at me. No matter. I can manage to find my classes on my own, and I’ve managed to find a nice, private study space on my own. I don’t need to talk to Hogwarts students.

  
I mean I should talk to them in the interest of “forming lasting and important ties between the schools” or whatever Madame said before we came to this frigid island. But I’m not going to foist myself on them if they want nothing to do with me. Non. Instead I think I’ll spend the extra time coming up with a good argument as to why I should have access to the restricted section of the library. I’m sure the two Hogwarts champions have access to the restricted section. The other two champions should have access too. At least that’s what I’m going to tell Madame.

  
As I’m resolving the argument in my head I look up to see that my feet have carried me to my study nook. It’s in the back of the library and hardly anyone is ever amongst these particular stacks. Well except one person. I always hear them but I never see them. They must have a study nook back here too. Whenever they’re moving about they are very quick. Almost like they know exactly what they need and where it is. Does the librarian have an assistant? Perhaps another ghost that just inhabits the library? I don’t know. At that moment, like fate had heard my musings, I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn and all I see is brown frizz. I hadn’t settled down at my table so I decided to give chase. I dart off in the direction of the frizz. I turn the corner and at the end of another couple of stacks is another isolated nook. This one is decidedly better than mine. It’s even more tucked away and it’s next to a window. Any noise that I might hear at my table is definitely drowned out before it reaches this table. Standing in front of the table is the mysterious other inhabitant of the quieter section of the library. Not a ghost as it turns out but is in fact a girl. A Hogwarts student to be precise. Doesn’t rule out my assistant theory though. She doesn’t appear to be doing any work though. But I do think she just got here. Her classes must be over for the day too.

  
I stand there observing for another moment or two. She pulls book after book out of her bag along with multiple rolls of parchment. This girl is serious. And how did she fit all those books in that bag? Eventually, she stops and sits down. I take that as a chance to move forward and introduce myself, and maybe get a better look at this girl. As I quickly glide down the aisle I can see part of her face and she looks familiar for some reason. She’s wearing a red and gold tie which means she’s in the lion house. Griffin something? Which makes sense given that a griffin is half lion. But why does she look familiar? I don’t remember talking to any girls in the red and gold house. Odd. I make sure before I reach her to make a little noise so she can hear me and I don’t scare her. I stand in front of the table and wait for some kind of acknowledgement. It never came. I guess I’ll have to take initiative here. I clear my throat a little.

  
“Bonjour.”

  
She looks up at me. She already looks peeved and I just said hello. What a lovely start to our conversation. That is if she decides to converse with me at all.  
“Can I help you Mademoiselle Delacour?”

  
So she knows my name. Well that makes sense seeing as my name was announced in front of the entire school and both delegations from the visiting schools. But this puts me at a slight disadvantage.

  
“Ah you know my name mademoiselle but I do not know yours. Per’aps before we continue you could tell me your name.”

  
“My name is Hermione.”

  
“’Ermione. Très bien. Je m’appelle Fleur.”

  
“Lovely. Now that we gotten that taken care of how may I help you Fleur?”

  
She’s really peeved now. I can tell by the way she emphasized my name. Is this Hermione really one of those girls who is jealous of me and my looks? Or does she have a crush who is paying more attention to me now? She doesn’t seem to have the same look as the other girls do when they’re jealous. She looks genuinely annoyed that I disturbed her. Perhaps she is just as serious about her work as I am.

  
“I was just wondering who else was back ‘ere studying. I ‘ear you from time to time but today was the first time I saw you. So I decided to come investigate. You seem to know this library very well. Are you the librarian’s assistant?” She looks like she’s straining not to roll her eyes at me.

  
“No I’m not the librarian’s assistant. I’ve become very familiar with the library because I spend a lot of time here. School is very serious to me and I intend to get as much out of it as I can. Did you need help finding a book is that why you want to know if I’m the librarian’s assistant?”

  
“Non I was just curious. What year are you ‘Ermione?”

  
“Fourth year.”

  
“’Ave I offended you in some way ‘Ermione?”

  
“No Fleur you haven’t I just really wish to study. That’s what the library is for. So if you don’t need anything else…” Well fine. I can take a hint. This is why I can’t have a conversation in this place. Everyone is either completely checked out or completely rude. I give up.

  
“Non ‘Ermione I don’t need anything else I was just trying to make polite conversation and per’aps make a new friend because that’s the point of this tournament after all. But I will leave you to your precious silence.” As I turn to leave she stops me.

  
“I didn’t mean to offend you Fleur I just really have work to do. I wouldn’t want to spoil your opinion of Hogwarts and its students.”

  
“Too late.” I thought I mumbled low enough but it is dead quiet in this part of the library. She heard me. Suddenly, her entire demeanor shifts. Not only is she annoyed now she’s angry as well.

  
“Now who’s being offensive? Did you really come over here just to introduce yourself or did you come over here to give me a hard time?”

  
“Why would I do that? I’m not the one who’s been abrasive and dismissive this entire conversation!”

  
“Would you like to know why I’ve been abrasive and dismissive this entire conversation Fleur?” Honestly, at this point I’m not really even mad at her attitude towards me. I’m enjoying talking to someone who isn’t completely glazed over or fantasizing about clawing my eyes out. I don’t even mind arguing. Actually I’m quite enjoying watching her get all worked up. It’s almost like her hair is reacting to the situation and it’s getting frizzier. So I give her the answer that is going to continue this conversation.

  
“Yes ‘Ermione I would.”

  
“I’ve been abrasive because all I’ve heard come out of your mouth since you’ve been here are complaints. You’ve proclaimed on many occasions, for all to hear I might add, how much you hate our school. Beauxbatons is so much better in every way. The castle is ugly. It’s too cold here. The food is terrible. We all get it Mademoiselle Delacour! You hate this place, and you think it’s awful. We’ve received the message loud and clear. You’re so much better than we are. Let us all bow down and kiss the ground you walk on. You want to know why I was so abrasive Fleur? Because I have no desire to deal with a snobby French girl who can do nothing but complain about one of my favorite places on this planet. This place is a second home to me and I love it here. And I have no desire to be friends with a girl who hates something I love dearly and has no problem telling the world just how much she hates it. So if you want to know why I was abrasive and dismissive then there’s your answer. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

  
As she starts to explain her behavior I feel a chill run down my spine. The more she continues on and the more worked up she gets the more chills I feel. Her hair forms a mane around her head. She has this burning fire in her eyes as she whisper-yells her argument to me. I can’t help but feel impressed with this girl the more she speaks. Very rarely can I find someone who will tell me exactly how it is. Who will be blunt with me. I adore the fact that grown men can’t hold a conversation with me but this little English girl has no problem telling me how wrong I am about her school. And maybe I am wrong. I mean this intelligent, fiery girl goes to this school. There must be something good about it. I’m just now processing that she’s done talking and is packing her bags up.

  
“I’m going back to the Gryffindor common room so I can get some studying done. Have a nice day Mademoiselle Delacour.” And she brushes past me in her haste to get away. I was not expecting the visceral reaction I would have to her brushing against me. It actually pulled a startled gasp out of me. I’m left standing there trying to decode my reaction to this whole encounter. Why did I gasp? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Oh.

  
“Oh non…”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
